Somebody Should Leave
by JusticeJ0
Summary: i suck at these... So, if any of you are currently reading Only the Beginning, yeah, I write that... so you know how long my stories are. This idea came A LONG time ago, but I always focused on Only the Beginning. It starts off as Reba and Brock struggling a little, but they aren't in their really bad times just yet. Um... You should read it..? It'd make me happy. And review.. :D
1. Chapter 1

Reba stood at the stove and flipped two eggs while yawning. She heard Brock's shoes come down the stairs, walk through the living room and towards the coffee pot.

"I already poured you a cup." She said, not bothering to turn around. "On the table." She answered his unspoken question.

"Thanks." She nodded and put his two eggs on the plate along with his buttered toast and sausage. She picked up the plate and trudged over to the table where he sat, in her slippers, untied robe with a t-shirt and pajama pants underneath, and bedhead. She carelessly sat the plate down in front of him, then walked to the coffee pot to refill her own coffee mug. "I'm runnin a little late." She glanced at the clock on the stove and rolled her eyes.

"You realize it's only 7:30, right?" She asked as she finished pouring.

"And?"

"Why've you been in such a hurry to get outta here lately?"

"What are you talkin about, Reba?" She sat down in the chair closest to the backdoor and island while he sat in the chair to her right. She raised her eyebrow and he knew he wasn't fooling anybody. "I'm not in a _hurry_… I just have early appointments lately, I like to get there and have time to do other stuff before clients start showin up."

"Nobody comes walkin in the second you open, Brock. You've never made appointments that early." She argued.

"The more appointments, the more money. You really gonna complain about that?"

"The more appointments, the less husband and father this household has. Yeah, I'm gonna complain."

"Of course you are…" he mumbled before taking a bite of his eggs. Reba opened her mouth to say something but their fifteen year old daughter walked in smiling.

"Mornin mama, morning daddy." She greeted warmly. They both put on smiles for their oldest daughter and returned their 'good mornings'. "Oh, I'm not gonna need a ride today, mom. Van's takin me." Reba nodded, only catching the key words in her sentence. A few minutes later Brock stood and picked up his plate, walking to the sink to rinse it and set it in there. He walked back to the table to grab his coffee mug and refill it, then put on his jacket.

"I gotta go." He kissed Cheyenne's cheek, grabbed his keys then left out the back door, closing it a little too hard for Reba's liking. Reba sighed and clenched her jaw.

"Okay, what's with you guys lately?" Reba snapped out of her thoughts and turned to look at her daughter who was sitting in one of the green stools at the island.

"What?"

"You and dad."

"What about us?"

"Oh, don't even act like you don't know what I'm talkin about." Cheyenne clearly wasn't buying Reba's clueless act. "He used to kiss you before he left for work and come down and wrap his arms around you while you were cooking his breakfast and smile at you while he ate…" She said, smiling. "Where'd that go? I mean, as gross as it was for your kids to witness, it was still kinda sweet and it'd be nice to see some love around here." Reba shrugged and got up from the table, feeling a little uncomfortable discussing this awkward subject with her fifteen year old daughter.

"I don't know, Cheyenne, are you ready for school?" She tried changing the subject.

"Mom. Stop." Cheyenne said, sternly. "Come sit down and talk… I have a while before Van will be here and you're always there when I need you. I'm here when you need me too, mom. I hope you know that." Reba rested her hands on the counter, looking at her daughter, giving her an 'I don't want to talk about it' look. Cheyenne, being almost as stubborn as her mother, returned the glare, not daring to break the eye contact and lose this one. She wanted to win… she _needed _to win, for her mothers sake. Reba raised her eyebrow and Cheyenne mimicked the move, then Reba narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"You are my child, aren't you?" She asked, smirking. Cheyenne let a grin slide across her face, then she watched her mother walk around the counter to take a seat in the stool next to her. "Alright, Cheyenne," She said in a sigh. "What do you want from me?"

"The beginning." Reba furrowed her eyebrows, confused. "Tell me about the beginning. Where it all started. Happy stories. I need to see some smiles from you again."

"I smile!" Reba exclaimed.

"_Real_ smiles, mom. I may not be the sharpest bulb in the drawer, but I ain't stupid!" Reba rolled her eyes and Cheyenne looked at the ceiling, rethinking her words to make sure they were right. "You know what I mean."

"Where should I start?"

"The very first time you laid eyes on him." Cheyenne answered, smiling. Reba sighed and thought about it, then smirked.

"Alright… It was 1979... March 18th, to be exact." Cheyenne's eyes lit up and she smiled at the fact that Reba remembered the exact day she met her father. "But you already know how we met, so we'll skip forward a little, alright?" Cheyenne just nodded, eager to hear the rest of her parents story.

_October 27__th__, 1979-__**(**__**Things to keep in mind: **__**Although Brock is only 20, the drinking age in the state of Texas from 1971 to 1978 was 18, but January, 1979, they raised the drinking age to 19 then five years later raised it to 21. (Yes, I try to do my research before writing something I'm not 100% positive about.) Reba will be 19 on December 12**__**th**__**. Both in college. Terry owns the bar. Moving on… :p)**_

_The bar door flung open and she heard his voice, greeting his best friend who just so happened to be her boyfriend. Reba sighed and rolled her eyes, not bothering to turn around to even look at him. _

"_Shouldn't you be with the babysitter? We don't run a daycare here." Brock said to her, sitting in the stool right next to her. _

"_Shouldn't you be cheating on your girlfriend?" Reba asked, raising her eyebrow and giving him a dirty look._

"_For your information, I don't own a girlfriend."_

"_Own?"_

"_Yeah. I don't have one, I'm allowed to do whatever I want."_

"_Tell that to the 23 girls you've slept with and think you're in love with them." _

"_The number of women I've been with isn't your problem and they know what they mean to me."_

"_What exactly _do _they mean to you, Brock?" She questioned._

"_Nothing." He answered, nonchalantly. Reba felt her jaw drop a little, but she quickly closed her mouth again and shook her head. "I'm not a whore either, I've only been with a few girls." Reba didn't even bother to respond. It wasn't worth losing her breath to speak to the idiot. "What about you?" Reba looked at him out of the corner of her eye, then looked back down._

"_The number of men I've been with isn't your problem." She mocked, then cleared her throat when she felt the room get 15 degrees hotter than it was before. Brock scuffed and shook his head._

"_Why are you so uncomfortable with the conversation, Reba?" Reba hated how he'd get on her nerves on purpose._

"_Why are you so worried about it, Brock?" he smirked._

"_Why are you answerin my questions with questions?"_

"_Why are you?!" She snapped back._

"_Why do you let people get on your nerves so easily?" he asked, still smirking._

"_Why do you _love _bein on them?"_

"_Why do you let me on them?"_

"_Because you're so annoying! You're the only person in this _world _who can annoy me just by walkin through the door!" Brock chuckled and took a drink of his beer. "Does it amuse you?" he shook his head then slowly turned it into a nod._

"_It does, because I don't even have to try." Terry walked over to them while drying a glass. _

"_I can hear you two arguin all the way in the kitchen." Terry exclaimed. _

"_Sorry… Reba was just tellin me how many men sh- bbmmbnm" Brock couldn't finish because Reba quickly covered his mouth with her hand to shut him up. Terry raised an eyebrow and looked back and forth to both of them._

"_What?" Reba smiled and shook her head, keeping her hand over his mouth. _

"_Nothin. I wasn't tellin him _anything._" She gasped when she felt his warm tongue against her hand, then she quickly pulled her hand away and wiped it on his shoulder with a disgusted look on her face while Brock smirked. "You're disgusting…" She shook her head and finished wiping her hand on his shirt. "You don't know where my hands have been."_

"_Better yet, you don't know where my tongue's been." he said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. _

"_Brock, quit winnin my girlfriend over with your charm." Terry said, winking at them._

"_Oh yeah, I'm runnin to his arms." Reba said, sarcastically. _

"_I can see it." Terry agreed._

"_I'm sensing sarcasm." Brock said to them._

"_Your senses are correct." Reba assured._

November 23rd, 1999 (Present day)

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." Cheyenne interrupted. "Lemme get this straight… you and dad didn't like each other?"

"Well, he always got on my nerves… still does. And he still gets a kick out of it for some stupid reason." Reba said, rolling her eyes. Cheyenne smiled and Reba looked at her like she was crazy.

"Because he liked you, mom! Haven't you ever heard that when someone likes you they pick on you?"

"In kindergarten." Reba answered. "Then again, we are talkin about your father so that's probably right."

"It is right." Cheyenne said, very sure of herself. There was a knock at the back door and both of their heads turned to see Vans face peeking in with a big, goofy smile on his face. Cheyenne smiled and hopped off the barstool to let him in. "You're early." She said, standing taller to kiss him. Reba cleared her throat to stop it from happening and Van held his hand out for Cheyenne to shake instead. Cheyenne rolled her eyes at her mother before awkwardly taking Vans hand and shaking it slowly. "You came at a good time, mom was just telling me about her and my dad when they were only a few years older than us." Cheyenne told Van as she sat back down.

"Honey, don't y'all have to get to school?" Reba asked, really not wanting to continue, especially with Van in the room.

"It's only 7:45. School doesn't start till 8:30." Cheyenne pointed out.

"Go early. Talk to your history teacher about the past of sharp light bulbs."

"You knew what I meant, mother."

"Yeah, sweetheart, but if your teachers hear you talk they'll be happy to see you there early." Reba grabbed each of Cheyennes upper arms and kissed her cheek, then pushed on her back causing Cheyenne to stumble off the stool and towards the door. "Van. They'll be glad to see you too, get goin." Van sighed and Cheyenne rolled her eyes, grabbed her book bag and stomped out the door. Van shrugged, then walked towards Reba to give her a a bear hug. He picked her up, her arms tucked under his tight to her side. She felt the air in her chest leave, then he set her down and she smiled and shook her head.

"Have a good day, mom!" He said, walking out the door. Reba's eyes got big.

"Van, how many time do I have to tell you 'It's Mrs. H'?" Reba called after him. He kept walking and just waved when he heard her. She rolled her eyes and closed the door. "Kyra, honey, come down and eat breakfast!" She yelled upstairs. Kyra came downstairs, yawning, dressed, but her hair was a mess. "Did you brush your hair?" Reba asked.

"It's fine, mom. People don't make fun of me." Said the soon-to-be ten year old.

"Either you do it or I will. You choose." Kyra's eyes got big and she ran back up the stairs. "Is Jake up?" She yelled up the stairs again.

"Noo!" Kyra yelled. Reba groaned and slowly walked up the stairs and into Jakes room. She grinned when she saw his tiny, little body all under the blanket and curled into a ball. She sat down on his racecar bed and gently shook him.

"Wake up, honey, we gotta take Kyra to school." She pulled the blanket back to see his face and he scrunched it up. "C'mon, lets go." He yawned with his eyes still shut.

"Can you carry me, mama?"

"Jake, you're four years old, you don't need to be carried anymore."

"But I'm tirreeddd…" He whined. "Please?" He opened his big, brown eyes and Reba sighed. Why did she have to have such cute kids? She got up, picking him up with her and he wrapped his arms around the back of her neck. Reba popped her head in the bathroom to make sure Kyra was brushing her hair, then she went downstairs and set Jake down at the table.

"Can I have chocolate kinda, mama?" Jake asked as Reba got a bowl and spoon ready for him.

"Only of you sing your ABC's for me." Jake sighed dramatically, then began.

" G… elemeno P… doubya S Y and Z! Now I know my ABC's, next time wont you sing with ME!" Reba smiled and brought him the cereal she pored while he was singing.

"Good job, baby." She kissed him temple, then went to the door way of the kitchen/ living room. "Kyra! Hurry up, you're gonna be late!" She came down forty-five seconds later.

"How come dad always gets a cooked meal and all we get is stinkin cereal?" Kyra pouted with her arms crossed as she sat at the table.

"How come dad has to go to work all day to pay for your 'stinkin cereal', clothes, toys, food, house and _hairbrushes_?" Reba set the cereal in front of her grumpy nine year old.

"Well, it's not fair." Reba stopped and gave her daughter a stern look, that was a sentence that wasn't allowed to be said. Reba hated when they said it.

"If you didn't have to go to school you'd be up in your room for that." Kyra smirked.

"I know." Reba rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You have to sing the ABC's before you eat!" Jake yelled at Kyra.

"No I don't."

"Uh huh. Even ask mom."

"Uh… how about she tells me what 3 times 12 is." Reba suggested.

"Ooooo… yeah." Jake said.

"Thirty six." Kyra answered like it was nothing. Jakes face fell.

"She got an easy one…" Reba breathed a laugh.

"C"mon, eat, eat, eat. I'm gonna go get changed. Hurry." She quickly went upstairs to get ready and came back down ten minutes later. Jake stopped her before she went into the kitchen.

"Mama…"

"Jake, why are you all wet?"

"I tried to finish my milk like you always want me to, then I spilled it."

"Uggh… Kyra, clean up the mess please." Reba swept Jake up and rushed upstairs to change his clothes, when she came back down the mess was cleaned and Kyra was no where to be found. "She better be in the car…" She grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him out, grabbing the keys off the hook on her way out. Much to her relief, Kyra was in and buckled. Reba quickly bucked Jake into his booster seat, got into the drivers seat and sighed once she was in. "Do you have everything?"

"Yes, mom."

"Okay, Kyra." Reba mocked her attitude. "Thank you for cleanin his mess."

"We don't have school tomorrow."

"I know, it's Thanksgiving. Jake and I have to go grocery shopping. You don't on Friday either."

"Mhmm…"

"Four day weekend, know what that mean?" Reba asked, enthusiastically.

"More time with you." Kyra answered in a monotone voice, Reba frowned.

"You could at least pretend to be happy about it."

"I'm happy about it, mom!" Jake said and Reba smiled.

"Thank you, honey."

"Is dad actually gonna be home for Thanksgiving?" Kyra asked. Reba looked at her through the rearview mirror, but Kyra was looking out the window.

"Yeah, he'll be home all day."

"Will you guys actually get along?"

"Honey… We don't fight all the time-"

"Yeah, because you guys don't even talk."

"We talk. You kids just don't see it happen, we talk every night in bed."

"Ten minutes a day?"

"That's plenty." She saw Kyra roll her eyes. "And sometimes Jake and I go visit him on his lunch break and we'll be together all day tomorrow. Besides, what's a holiday if nobody fights?" Reba asked, trying to lighten the mood, but Kyra stayed quiet. "It'll be okay, sweetheart. I promise." A few minutes later they pulled up to Kyras school. Reba kissed Kyras cheek before she got out, then watched her run into her school with two of her little friends. "Alright, Jake. Just me and you until 3... What's it gonna be first? Clean then grocery shoppin?"

"We should go shopping first."

"Why?" Jake shrugged.

"I don't like to clean."

"Me either. Shoppin it is."


	2. Chapter 2

_This one might confuse you a little, but like the description thing says, they aren't bad _yet. _Obviously that day is gonna have to come eventually, but not quite yet. Thanks for so many readers on the first chapter! This is awesome! Haha. Between posting a new story and another chapter of Only the Beginning my email inbox has never gone so crazy with FanFiction emails! Haha. It's awesome, I get so excited when I get emails! **Dont be afraid to REVIEW! **They never hurt anybody. :) _

_Thanks again, and I hope you like it._

_It's kinda awkward._

_I'm an awkward person. Awk word. :'D_

_Okay, I'm done. Lol. Read now, you awesome readers, you. :D_

* * *

Brock glanced at the clock and sighed. It's already past 6, Reba isn't gonna be happy when he's late for dinner. There was a soft knock on the door, then a big, blonde goofball appeared in his office before he gave her permission to come in.

"Yes, BJ?" he asked, annoyed.

"Mrs. Hart called." Brock nodded.

"I know."

"Why'd you make me answer it?"

"Because I already know what she said 'Could you please tell my mo-ron husband to be here for dinner tonight?'" Brock said as he organized a stack of papers. Barbara Jean's jaw dropped a little.

"Her exact words…" She said in amazement. Brock nodded. Of course he was right, 18 years of marriage and 21 years together, he couldn't be wrong. "But she said she has to talk to you. You should probably call her back or get goin." Brock looked at her, shocked that his wife actually wanted to talk to him.

"That's all she said?" BJ nodded and Brock got up, not bothering to finish the paperwork. "Could you lock up? I'm gonna go." BJ smirked and nodded as Brock grabbed his belongings and hurried out of the office and out to his car. He sped home and pulled into the driveway ten minutes later where he found his wife on the bench by the front door. He pulled the car around back, then walked around the front to see what she was doing. "Hey." He greeted and she finally looked up when he spoke.

"Hey." She replied, softly.

"You alright?" Brock asked, looking at her closer.

"Fine…" Brock shifted his weight to the side, not knowing if he should sit next to her, across from her on the half wall, or just keep standing. Lucky for him she noticed and knew what he was thinking. She scooted over and patted the seat next to her. He quickly took a seat and prepared for whatever she was gonna throw at him. He hated when they had to 'talk', but it didn't look like she planned on saying anything.

"You wanna talk?" She nodded.

"Yeah… The kids are worried about us, Brock."

"What? What're you talkin about?"

"Don't. Please don't play dumb." He sighed and looked in the window, trying to see what the kids were doing, but he couldn't see very much through the crack in the curtains.

"Where are they?"

"Eating. I told them not to bother us." He nodded and she looked him dead in the eyes. "We gonna be okay? Really… are we?" She asked. His face fell and softened a bit at the sight of his wife fighting hard to hold back the tears that started forming.

"I hope so." She scuffed and shook her head.

"That's not what I want to hear."

"It's not an easy yes or no answer, Reba."

"Just… please." She whispered. "Please say yes. I just want to hear… yes." Brock looked deep into her eyes, thinking of what to say.

"I don't want to lie. I want to say yes, but if it doesn't work I'm not gonna be a liar."

"It's gonna work, Brock. Why do you think that way?" She asked as one single tear fell. He swallowed hard. "Lie to me."

"Reba-"

"Lie, Brock. I just want to hear that everything is gonna be okay. I haven't heard it in a long time. I need to hear it."

"Where is this comin from?"

"Please." She begged in a whisper. He took a deep breath before kissing her forehead, getting up and walking into the house, leaving her to herself. She listened to her kids greet their father and start telling him stories about their day. She let a few more tears fall before taking deep breaths and wiping her face. She hoped to God they didn't notice, she braced herself before walking in, then smiled when she saw Jake on Brocks back and Kyra on his leg. "Did y'all finish your food?"

"Yeah." Both kids said.

"Guys, let your dad eat."

"But-" Kyra started.

"Not buts, Kyra. Is all your homework done?"

"Yes…"

"Okay, go up and shower."

"Ugh."

"I'll see you when you get out, sweetheart." Brock said as his daughter stomped up the stairs. Reba pried Jake off of his back and put on cartoons for him, then followed Brock into the kitchen where Cheyenne and Van were sitting at the table.

"Mom?" Reba quickly looked the other way to avoid her daughters eyes. "What happened? What'd you say, dad?!" She asked, panicked.

"Cheyenne, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You've been crying. What'd he say to you?"

"Nothing…" Reba looked at Brock and he looked back. "He said absolutely nothing." Brock looked away and continued making his plate.

"Cheyenne, maybe we should leave your parents alone." Van suggested.

"No. We see where that gets them, clearly they need to be babysat." Cheyenne snapped, eyeing her father.

"Van, it's time for you to leave, Cheyenne, go upstairs. I don't want to see you for the rest of the night." Reba ordered. Cheyenne continued to glare at her father until Van got up and pecked her cheek. He quickly left the tension filled house and Cheyenne stormed up the stairs much like her sister did just moments before. The phone started to ring and Reba answered it. "Hello?"

"Reba."

"Grammy Liz…" Reba said, then looked at her confused husband. "One second, Brock's right here."

"No, no. I just wanted to tell you that I'll be in town tomorrow around noon. I figured I'd give you time in advance to clean up for me." Reba almost dropped the phone.

"W-what? Tomor… Are you… Really?"

"Yes."

"O-okay. Well, we'll see you then."

"Kiss my son for me." Wont happen.

"Will do." Reba lied then hung up and looked at Brock with big eyes.

"What?" he asked with a mouthful of food.

"Your mom is comin into town."

"When?"

"Tomorrow." Brock almost choked. He coughed a few times, then took a drink of his tea.

"Tomorrow?!" Reba nodded. He sighed and ran a had through his hair as Reba paced in front of him, talking to herself about what she still has to do. He watched her for about a minute before he finally grabbed her shoulders firmly and faced her towards him. "Calm down. The house looks nice."

"Not nice enough for your mom! Do you even _know _her?!" Brock smirked. "What?!"

"Just calm down." He said, then rubbed her arms soothingly.

"I have so much to do-"

"I'm sorry for makin you cry." He blurted out. Reba shut her mouth and looked up at him for a second before he pulled her in and hugged her. She stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. "I hate seein you cry and hate it even more when I know it's my fault."

"Brock, it's not a big deal."

"Yes… it is."

"Can we drop it?" She asked, pulling back. "I have enough on my mind."

"Everything. Everything is always on your mind except me."

"What?"

"Do you forget we're married?" He asked.

"Yes, I do because you're _never here!_" She snapped, getting louder.

"Reba, I'm here every night."

"When's the last time you sat down and had dinner with your family, Brock? Or sat down and watched a movie with us? You haven't tucked your kids in all week and Sunday night Kyra was nearly in tears because you weren't home, you were out with Ralph."

"I go out once every 3 months-"

"That's not the point. Saying goodnight to her and Jake over the phone isn't the same to any child. Or wife."

"How do you think army wives feel? You're lucky."

"Lucky?" She chuckled. "Lucky…" She opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it when Jake came in.

"Are you guys fighting?" He asked, climbing into a stool. Reba and Brock looked at each other, then Reba smiled at her son.

"No, honey… We're talkin."

"You sound mad." Brock scuffed and rolled his eyes and Reba shot him a dirty look, then went back to her son.

"I'm not mad, darlin', we're just… sortin some stuff out, okay? Now, why don't you go up and pick out your pajamas, I'll be in to give you a bath as soon as Kyra's done." he nodded and Brock helped him off the stool. They waited until they heard him stomp his way up the stairs before they went back to 'talking'.

"Not mad, huh?"

"Well, what am I supposed to say?" Brock shrugged and Reba sighed. "None of this tomorrow." She said, putting away the dinner leftovers.

"It's not something we plan."

"Well, if you really feel the need to fight, tell me and we'll leave the room, got it?"

"I remember when we used to leave the room for _fun _things." Brock mumbled.

"Well those days are over."

"Yeah, now it's just to fight…" Reba spaced off and nodded. "It doesn't have to be over, you know."

"Don't tell this to me, you're the one who hates to be around me."

"No, I don't. You just love to fight."

"Well, if you think you're gonna just come home late from work every night and get away with it, you're dead wrong."

"I'm working! I'm sorry I have to work to make money to support our family."

"MOM! KYRA WONT GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!" Jake shouted from the top of the stairs. Reba sighed and started towards the stairs. She walked up and opened the bathroom door to find Kyra in a training bra and her pajama shorts. Kyra gasped.

"Mom! Get out! Don't you knock?!" She said, shoving her mom out and slamming the door. Reba stood there in shock. She thought about it for a while, while Jake pulled on the bottom of her shirt trying to get her to yell at his sister for not sharing the bathroom.

"Kyra?" Reba said softly, knocking lightly. "Kyra, honey let me in. I'm sorry for walkin in on you, I didn't… I didn't know." Kyra opened the door and glared up at Reba. Reba walked in and shut the door behind her and made sure to lock it so Jake didn't barge in. "Why didn't you tell me you wanted to start wearin these, sweetheart?"

"I don't _want _to, but Cheyenne said I have to soon or people will make fun of me, so she gave me one of her old ones from when she was little. It's really uncomfortable, how do you do it all the time?!" Kyra asked, with a scrunched face as she adjusted the tight fabric. Reba chuckled and shook her head.

"You'll get used to it… I cant believe you're so grown up…"

"Mom. I don't have them _yet…_" Reba smirked and hugged her daughter.

"Please don't ever grow them."

"If I could stop it, I would!" Kyra exclaimed as they pulled back.

"I've got some duct tape in the junk drawer!" Kyra giggled.

"I don't think that'll work…" Reba frowned.

"I'll take you shoppin soon, alright?"

"I don't want boobs." Reba laughed.

"Well, honey… I don't want you to have them either, but we all go though it."

"How long do I have?" Reba shrugged.

"Everyone's different, sweetheart. I think you have at least a year… hopefully."

"How did Cheyenne do when she first got them? She probably cried, huh?"

"Psh… yeah. Tears of joy! She was tryin to wear my bras when she was just learnin to walk, she couldn't wait." Kyra rolled her eyes, then there was a loud thump on the door.

"It's. bath time!" Jake said, obviously annoyed with the two.

"Alright, why don't you go see your dad for a while before bedtime, I know he misses you." Kyra nodded and put her shirt on, then opened the door and walked passed Jake as he walked in. Reba ran the bath water for his son as he stripped down.

"Bubbles, mom."

"Got it, brat." She replied and poured some bubbles into the running water for him. Jake tested the water with his foot before getting fully in. Reba got the washing done first, then let him play for ten minutes while she quickly left to make sure Cheyenne and Kyra's homework was done. She wrapped Jake in his towel and followed him into his room, carrying his pajamas. She smirked at her shivering, purple-lipped son, then helped him get dressed since he was hugging himself to keep warm.

"Do I have time to visit dad, mama?" She nodded as she stood from her squat when she finished buttoning up his little pajama shirt. He smiled and galloped out of the room. She smirked and shook her head, shutting off his light and following him down. She saw Jake sitting in his fathers lap on the couch, talking about tomorrow and all the food.

"Mom?" Reba turned and looked at Cheyenne who was at the top of the stairs. "Sorry about earlier.."

"Don't apologize to me." Reba said, then Cheyenne's eyes drifted to Brock. Cheyenne took a deep breath.

"Sorry, dad." Brock nodded, accepting the fake apology.

"No. Brock, don't accept that."

"Reba, she's worried about you, I cant blame her for that, she has every right to be upset."

"No she doesn't. She don't know what happened, you didn't do anything to make her act that way towards you and even if you_ did_ it's none of her concern." Reba argued.

"How often do you see _your _mom cry?" Reba shrugged.

"I don't know-"

"Not very often" Brock answered, because it was true. "And when you _did _see her cry, how'd it make you feel?"

"This isn't about me, Brock, it's about Cheyenne." Brock looked at Cheyenne.

"You're fine, honey." He said. Reba glared at him and he just shrugged and started talking to his son again.

"Jake, it's eight, go up to bed, we'll be up to say goodnight in a few minutes."

"Aw man!" Jake said, hopping off Brocks lap and going upstairs.

"Kyra, you can watch two shows up in your room, then it lights out." Kyra sighed and got up, following her brother.

"She was just protecting you."

"From nothing!" Reba exclaimed. "There's nothing for me to be protected from. I can handle myself."

"Put yourself in her shoes."

"We're the parents. We're the adults. We take care of our problems by ourselves." Brock just sighed.

"Tomorrow's Thanksgiving.." Brock said after a few moments of silence. Reba nodded, staying quiet. "We should be thankful. Thankful for our kids, thankful for our house and clothes and food and friends and family… Thankful for each other…" Reba stayed quiet again, letting his words sink in.

"Are you thankful for me?" She asked, quietly. He looked towards her into her eyes.

"Of course… Absolutely."

"Really?" He nodded, standing up and walking closer to her. "You used to hate leaving for work… and you'd rush out of there as soon as you could to come home. I miss it."

"Me too."

"I was just tellin Cheyenne about us when we were younger." Reba said, smiling at the memory again. "She wants the whole, detailed story." They both looked at each other right after she said it. Brock smirked and raised an eyebrow and Reba blushed. "Leavin some parts out, obviously."

"Oh, c'mon… those are the best parts." Reba looked down, blushing harder than before. She looked up at him and smirked, this is the first somewhat civil conversation they had had in weeks.

"MOM, DAD." Jake yelled from his room. They both chuckled at their sons lungs which he inherited from his mother, then Brock followed closely behind Reba as they walked up the stairs and into Jakes bedroom. Reba went and sat on the foot of his bed and tucked him in tightly. Brock stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe watching his son laugh as Reba tickled him after she tucked his arms in the blankets so he couldn't move very well. They were both laughing and Brock couldn't help but chuckle softly too.

"Okay, I'll quit." Reba got up and kissed his forehead. "I love you, darlin'." She said as she walked towards the doorway.

"Love you too, mommy." Now Reba stood in Brock's spot and waited for her husband to finish saying goodnight. He casually just kissed his forehead like Reba and said he loved him.

"Dad?"

"Hm?" Brock turned back around and looked at Jake.

"Do you love mommy?"

"Yeah, buddy. Why?"

"A lot?" Jake asked, ignoring his fathers question.

"Of course." Brock answered without hesitation.

"I just wanted to make sure. You guys never say it…"

"We don't have to, we just know."

"Well, I know you and mommy love me, why do you tell me?" Brock didn't really have an answer for this one.

"To remind you." Reba answered.

"Don't you and daddy have to remind each other?" Reba shook her head.

"Not so much anymore. Maybe when we first got married, but we've been together a long time, sweetheart. We just automatically know." Jake nodded.

"Okay." Both of the parents told him goodnight and left the room, shutting the door.

"Thanks." Brock said, thanking her for butting in. She just nodded, then walked downstairs to do some cleaning until nine, then her and Brock went up to say goodnight to Kyra, after that Reba showered and got ready for bed, Brock did the same after her. Reba laid in bed and read, waiting for Brock to come in. When he finished brushing his teeth he walked in in his t-shirt and boxers and climbed in on his side, shutting off the lamp on his side. Reba quit reading and shut hers off as well, knowing he was probably tired and wanted to go to sleep. "Night." He mumbled.

"Night." Reba replied. She laid on her side, facing Brock and watched his body move with every breath he took, after a few minutes his breathing evened out and he started to lightly snore. She closed her eyes and tried falling asleep, but it had been a long, busy night. She had a lot on her mind, not to even mention Liz coming tomorrow. She tossed and turned and watched the alarm change from 10:00 to 11:00 to 11:45 before she finally got up and walked down to the kitchen. She grabbed a wine glass and the red wine from the cabinet above the fridge. She sat at one of the stools and poured a glass, slowly sipping it and watching the clock on the stove. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and knew they were Brocks. He walked into the dark kitchen with just the light above the stove on and squinted at Reba.

"Sorry if I woke ya." She said, turning back to look at the stove.

"It's alright. I was only half asleep anyway."

"I just have a lot on my mind." Reba said, exhausted.

"I know you do. Jake was pretty bold… wasn't expecting that at all."

"I know…" Reba agreed before taking a big gulp.

"Do you love me?" Reba laughed quietly at his ridiculous question.

"Not at all, that's why I married you and had your three kids." He rolled his eyes at her sarcasm.

"I mean _still_."

"It's not really somethin that goes away that easily… is it?"

"No."

"Do you really love me?"

"With everything I have." Reba felt her heart jump into her throat. It was strange to hear him say that.

"Really?"

"No doubt about it." Reba slowly let a smile slide across her face. "And there's one of the best things about you."

"Where the heck did that come from?!" She asked, referring to his 'do you love me' question. "I guess we know where Jake got his boldness…" Brock sat next to her and poured more in her glass for himself. He took a sip and shrugged.

"I just wanted to make sure… maybe we should start reminding each other."

"Kinda hard when we're constantly arguin…" Reba stated.

"We'll work on it." Brock said.

"Promise?" Brock nodded.

"Promise."

"Brock?" She said after a few minutes.

"Yeah?"

"Could you do me a favor?" She asked, still speaking quietly. He looked at her unsure.

"I guess that depends…" She took a deep breath.

"Could you kiss me?" She asked, kind of nervous. Their lips hadn't touched in two months… it was a big deal. He smirked.

"I guess I could probably do that for you…" He moved a little closer, holding one of her hands. She watched his lips the whole time as he gently caressed her neck with his other hand. Both of their eyes closed as soon as they felt each others breath. Reba impatiently closed the tiny, little gap they had left between them and both of their heart rates instantly jumped up. They stayed still for a few seconds, not knowing if they should continue or not. It scared them both to think that out of all the years they had been together they had never been so unsure. Even when they were just dating.. Brock pulled back an inch to see what she wanted. Her eyes were still shut and her swollen lips were parted a little, he took that as 'kiss me again' and quickly took advantage of the opportunity. She was relieved he did, if he hadn't she definitely wouldn't be sleeping tonight. Brocks other hand slid up to her neck as well and she held her own hand behind his back. After a few seconds she pulled back and rested her forehead on his shoulder leaving both of them breathless and clueless as to what to do now.

"Thanks…" She whispered, kind of awkwardly.

"Anytime…" He replied into the crook of her neck, giving her chills. He gave her a peck on the neck, then pulled back. "You okay?" She nodded.

"I just wanted to see…"

"See…?"

"Y'know… haven't you ever kissed someone and felt nothing? No sparks, no need for more. Just one kiss and that was all you wanted… If you even wanted _that_?" He thought about it and nodded.

"A lot of times, actually."

"With other women, right?" Reba asked with an eyebrow raised. He smirked and nodded.

"I've never felt that one kiss was enough with you." Reba smiled, relieved to hear that. It felt nice to get along with him. And it felt especially nice to feel the 'wildfires', as Reba calls it, between them as soon as their lips touched.

"Lets stay like this tomorrow."

"I know." Brock said. "What's with the kids?"

"I guess they find it weird that their parents don't talk… especially considering they're married and sleep in the same bed." Reba picked up the glass of wine and took a sip. "Speakin of which, we should probably go up to bed before Jake wakes up to come in and doesn't find us."

"He needs to start stayin in his own room, Reba." Brock said.

"I know, but when he comes in I'm too tired, so I just let him climb in."

"Well, I'm sick of wakin up with feet in my back. You _finally_ stopped hoggin the bed, then Jake starts sleepin with us."

"I was not a bed hog, you butt!"

"Bull. Reba, you've pushed me off the bed before… How someone so tiny can take up such a huge bed is beyond me, but you managed."

"You'd always get all close to me! So I'd push you away…"

"It's called 'cuddling', Reba. Most women like it."

"Do I look like most women? I like it when _I _want to do it, not when you do." Brock rolled his eyes and Reba chuckled.

"C'mon, lets go to bed. You're probably gonna get up earliy to cook." Reba nodded and sighed while Brock finished the glass and put it in the sink, then he put the bottle back in the cabinet so Reba wouldn't have to climb on the counter again. Reba had already started walking up the stairs, so he quickly shut the stove light off and followed his wife. She stuck her head in everybody's room as she walked down the hallway and felt relieved when she saw her son sleeping peacefully, spread out with his mouth open in his racecar bed. She quietly shut his door, then walked into their bedroom. She climbed into bed and yawned just as Brock walked in, then she felt him walk into the bed and laughed quietly.

"Ow! Son of a _bitch_…" Reba continued to laugh until he climbed into bed. "I stubbed my toe… I swear you secretly move our bed an inch every once in a while just so I'll do that."

"Our bed hasn't moved in months, Brock." She said, silently laughing and rolling her eyes at her own comment.

"Believe me, I know…" She scuffed and he got himself comfortable, turning his back towards her, just because that was the way he was comfortable, not anything to do with her. Reba watched him for a few seconds, half tempted to wrap her arm around him and show him that she didn't mind 'cuddling' tonight, but decided against it. They had shown enough affection for one night. "Goodnight, honey." She instantly got a lump in her throat at the word 'honey', they didn't call each other those names anymore, they hadn't in months. It wasn't that part that drove her off the edge, it was his next sentence. "I love you." She closed her eyes and felt a few tears fall down her temples and into her hair as she faced the ceiling. She sniffled quietly and wiped her face, then lightly rested her arm around his middle, which surprised him at first, then she kissed the back of his shoulder.

"I love you, too." She whispered quietly, not knowing if he even heard her.


	3. Chapter 3

_I've gotten a lot of good feedback on this story so far! Woot woot! Also, don't be confused, I promise I'm going somewhere with this story... i know what I'm doing, trust me._

_I'll post a new chapter of Only the Beginning too. I'll be posting a new chapter of that every Sunday, yes I realize it's Monday, but I got busy last night._

_Um... Enjoy? Not a huge fan of this chapter, but we need it for the next one. Sorry, there has to be crappy chapters every once in a while. :\_

**_REVIEW! :D_**

* * *

Reba woke up to find they had both found their own sides of the bed again. She had her back to him, he had his to hers. This is not how it used to be. She rolled onto her back, rubbed her eyes and yawned, then looked at Brock. She shook his shoulder lightly, but he just let out an 'Mmmmmm…'.

"Come on, your mom's gonna be here in a few hours." She got up and walked into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, walked out, slapped the mattress a few times, then walked to the door. Jake was there when she opened it, she gasped and sighed. "Why're you just standin there?!"

"I was just about to come in." Jake said.

"Alright, you can go lay down with your dad, I'm gonna go call your grandma and see if shes on her way."

"Grammy Liz?!" Reba nodded. "Yes! Presents!" He said, then ran passed her and climbed up on their big bed to lay next to Brock. She shut the door and smirked when she heard Jake talking his ear off already, he would wake up in no time. And she was right. She didn't even call Liz yet and here came Brock with Jake over his shoulder. Reba was standing by the sink, holding her cup of coffee and watching Brock walk in the kitchen and stop to give her a dirty look. She smirked and shrugged.

"What?" She asked. Brock rolled his eyes and shook his head, setting Jake at the table.

"Have you talked to my mom?" Reba shook her head. "She'll wanna cook."

"She ain't cookin!" Reba exclaimed. "It's _my _house, _my _kids, and _my _food." The door bell rang and Brock's face dropped. He knew exactly who it was because it's just like her to do this to Reba on purpose.

"I'll get it." Brock said, quickly exiting the kitchen and opening the front door. Reba rolled her eyes when she heard Liz's voice. "Hi, mom." Reba watched her husband hug his mother through the window in the kitchen/living room, then Reba took Jakes hand and walked out into the living room. Jake let go of Reba's hand and ran to his grandmother to give her a big hug.

"Did you bring me a present?!" Jake asked, excitedly.

"Of course! But just wait a little bit, alright, Jakey?" He nodded. "Reba."

"Grammy Liz." Reba said back.

"Where are the other two?"

"Sleeping, considering it's only 8:30."

"I see I didn't give you enough time to clean up." Reba opened her mouth but stopped when she heard Brock talk.

"Mom, lets not start this already, please? We'd just like to have a nice, drama free Thanksgiving."

"I don't understand, I'm not starting anything." Liz denied. "Reba, why aren't you showered?"

"We just woke up." Reba said through her teeth.

"You should get up early and have a nice breakfast ready, shouldn't you? My son gets up early and goes to work everyday so you can have whatever you want, the least you could do is make his a nice meal."

"Mom. She makes me breakfast every morning. She's up before me every morning. She gets the kids to school _every morning_."

"And it's Thanksgiving, I didn't want to make breakfast and get everyone full before we eat."

"Well, I suppose I should get cookin then." Liz said, walking to the kitchen.

"What?" Reba asked, following her.

"I should start cookin now, since you starve your family."

"I'm cookin, you just go spend time with everyone."

"No, _I'm _cookin, I think we can all agree your turkey is a little dry."

"You've never _had _my turkey!" Reba exclaimed. Liz looked at Brock and Reba followed her glance as Brock put his head down. "Fine… cook. I don't care. I'll find something else to do."

"You could shower." Liz suggested. Reba gave her a dirty look and stomped out of the kitchen, pushing past Brock who was in the doorway.

"Mom, stop. I told you we haven't been good lately and last night was amazing."

"Oh, Brock. Don't discuss that with me!"

"That's not what I mean, we talked and we weren't arguing and we laughed and had a good night. I was hoping today would be like that but you're already ruining it-"

"Oh no. It's not my fault your marriage is falling apart."

"It's not falling apart, we just have to take it one day at a time, and you're not helping so far today, especially by that dry turkey comment. Don't throw me under the bus! And don't stress her out, because guess who she takes it out on. Me."

"Well, that's ridiculous, she shouldn't take it out on you, you've done nothing wrong."

"She isn't gonna take it out on you!"

"Why not?"

"Because she was taught respect and she was raised better than that." Liz just shook her head and pretended to be busy, so Brock decided to leave the room. He walked up the stairs and almost ran right into Cheyenne when he turned the corner.

"Mornin, daddy."

"Mornin, sweetheart."

"Sorry If I was rude last night…"

"You're fine. Thank you for caring so much about your mom." Cheyenne smiled sadly. "We're fine, sweetheart… You don't worry about us, okay?" She nodded and Brock hugged her.

"Would it be okay if Van spent Thanksgiving with us?"

"Sure, that's fine."

"Thank you." She pecked his cheek.

"Grammy Liz is downstairs, go say hi." She nodded and walked down the stairs, happily. Brock walked into Kyras room and woke her up. She walked downstairs to greet her grandmother as well and kept her company with Jake and Cheyenne while their parents got ready. Brock walked into their room and heard the shower going. He picked out what he was going to wear and decided to make the bed since he never did it and Reba had to do it everyday. Maybe that would make her happy and they could be on good terms for a little bit. Reba opened the door and walked out in a towel, not even noticing Brock who was laying on the bed. He tucked his lips in and tried staying as quiet as possible, once she had her back towards him while she was in their closet he quietly picked up a book to pretend to read if she saw him. He watched her legs drip water as she stood on her tiptoes to grab her robe off the hook on the closet door. Brock choked on air when she dropped the towel. He covered his mouth, trying to stay as quiet as possible and not cough as he studied her beautiful curves from behind. It had been so long… Too long. And he missed her so much. He'd do anything to just go over there, swoop her up and show her how much he loves her, she needed to see and feel it as well. He only saw her for about three seconds before she had the robe on and it was just her backside, but it was enough to have an affect on him. She took her hair down from the towel and her natural curls were forming. He grabbed one of the small, decorative pillows and set it in his lap before she turned around. She gasped and put her hand on her chest.

"Have you been there?" He cleared his throat and nodded. Her cheeks turned pink and she looked at the floor. "Why didn't you tell me, you mo-ron?!" She asked and she tied her robe tightly. Brock shrugged.

"I didn't think it would matter, it's not like I've never seen you naked…"

"Still! Don't just sneakily watch me, you peeping tom."

"You're my wife!"

"So?"

"I've seen you naked, Reba. A lot. Why does it matter?"

"Because… it just does." She glanced at the pillow and her face turned red again.

"Yeah… I'm still easily affected by you." Reba clenched her robe tightly, shutting it as much as she could, then cleared her throat.

"You should go shower." She said. He put the book down and stood, putting the pillow back in it's place.

"You know you'll always have this affect on me, right?" He asked.

"Brock, go shower."

"You're the only one who has it."

"Okay, Brock… I get it." She desperately wanted out of this awkward conversation. Brock walked a few steps closer and Reba swallowed hard, trying not to make eye contact.

"You'll always be beautiful." He said, quietly.

"Okay, thank you, now go get ready."

"I wish you didn't feel like you have to be so private… You've never been like this."

"Well, clearly I have to." She said, glancing down and instantly looking back up. He looked down and looked back up too, then nodded.

"Okay, maybe when we have stuff to do." She nodded too and chuckled nervously.

"Alright, well, I'm gonna get dressed… alone."

"Okay, I'm gonna go take a freezing shower." She nodded.

"Sorry about that." He shrugged.

"It's my fault."

"Yeah, you're right." She agreed. He awkwardly turned and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. She let out a deep, long breath before doing anything. After a few seconds of gathering her thoughts she walked into their closet and shut the door, just in case he decided to barge in. She wished she knew why she reacted that way, he _is _her husband… they _have _been married seventeen, almost eighteen years, they _do_ have three children together. She thought about it some more and realized she was uncomfortable with it, not invaded, not at all. He's, obviously, the first person in the world that she'd want to be in this situation with, but he hasn't touched her or shown her how beautiful she is in months and that got the best of her. Her confidence and self esteem aren't in the best place right now. She tried shaking the whole thing from her thoughts and she went back to picking out her outfit. Nice jeans and a purple blouse will work. She got dressed and waited for him to get out of their bathroom so she could do her make up and hair. Luckily, he took a fast shower today. She walked into the bathroom and he walked out with a towel around his waist. He went straight to the closet and she shut the door behind her once she was in the bathroom. She wiped the foggy mirror off and plugged in the blow dryer. She watched her hair grow as her curls started forming the more she dried it. She debated on what she should do with it, she straightened all of it, then decided to add her own, bigger and looser curls to it, leaving her bangs straight. She rolled her eyes once she was finished and tried putting it in a ponytail. It looked better up than down today, and she always got compliments when she put it up, so she'd go with it.

She started by covering the bags under her eyes, then went to fixing all the other flaws she thought she had. A little bronzer to give her face a slight glow and a teeny bit of blush to make her cheekbones stand out a little more. Light brown smoky eye look, not a lot of eyeshadow, very light, but just enough to make her eyes pop even more, eyeliner and mascara and a little lip gloss, not making her lips super shiny, just giving them a little shine. She heard a soft knock on the door and yelled for them to come in from the bathroom.

"Hey, Mrs. H."

"Hey, Van. What're you doin here?" She asked, walking out of the bathroom, sitting on the bed and putting her shoes on.

"Oh, Cheyenne said it was cool I came over today. My parents aren't doing anything, Dads at the bar and I haven't seen my mom all day." He explained.

"Oh… I'm sorry, darlin. Yes, you're welcome to stay with us for Thankgiving, but no touchy-feely, especially with Brocks mom in town. It's just another thing for her to criticize me for." Reba put her shoes on as she talked, then stood.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She looked up and saw concern in his eyes, then nodded.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" He shrugged.

"You just seem kinda flustered."

"I'm fine, Van. C'mon, lets go." She motioned for him to leave, then walked behind him, shutting the door to her bedroom behind her. They walked down the stairs to find no kids, just Liz in the kitchen. "Where is everyone?"

"Getting ready." Van said, sitting on the couch and watching football. Just as he answered she heard little footsteps come down the first set of stairs, then stop at the top. Reba turned around and smiled at her sun who was in a suit with a cute, little, blue tie.

"Well, don't you look handsome!" He walked down the rest of the stairs and Reba kissed his forehead before he jumped down the last few and ran over to sit on the couch next to Van. Brock started coming down the stairs and she looked up to see what he was wearing. Just jeans and a nice, button up shirt.

"He wanted to wear it." Brock explained as he walked down and sat on the couch as well. Reba went and stood behind the couch, trying to get into the game, but she didn't even know who was playing or who to root for. She sighed and walked around, trying to find things to do while her mother-in-law was in the kitchen doing _her _job.

"Brock."

"Hm?" He responded, not bothering to look away from the TV.

"Can you talk to your mom?"

"Oh come _on! _They have to flag that! That's ridiculous!" He said loudly, jumping up from the couch.

"Brock!" Reba said, more stern this time.

"What?" he asked, annoyed.

"Could you listen this time?"

"Did you see that?!" He asked, motioning toward the TV.

"No, I didn't, because I _don't care._ It's thanksgiving and I'm goin _crazy _because I don't know what to do with myself."

"Just relax, sit down, watch some football, hang out with us. You don't always have to be doin somethin Reba."

"Can you just go talk to your mom and see if there's anything I can do?"

"She won't let you, just sit down." He sat back down and picked up the football off the coffee table. She watched him pass it from one of his hands to the other, absentmindedly while turning his attention back to the game.

"Lets play." She blurted out, watching the football still. He stopped passing it back and forth and turned to look at her.

"Huh?"

"Lets play while your mom's cookin. It'll give us all somethin to do." She suggested.

"Really?" Brock asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be with you and we'll go against Van and Cheyenne."

"Mrs. H… that wont be very fair, I mean, a high school cornerback against two old people…" Van said, just trying to be fair.

"Well, Brock coaches, besides… you have Cheyenne." Reba said, smiling big as fear washed over Vans face.

"I want Mrs. H!" Van said loudly.

"Excuse me?" Cheyenne said at the top of the stairs.

"No way, I married her, she's mine." Brock said, tugging on Rebas arm to pull her closer to him. Reba chuckled.

"We're doin this in couples, guys." Reba said. Brock sighed, relieved and Van tried hiding his disappointment from his girlfriend who was already glaring at him.

"What about me and Kyra?" Jake asked.

"We'll walk down to the park and y'all can play, how's that sound?" Reba asked. Jake grinned and nodded. "Kyra! C'mon, honey, we're leavin!" Reba yelled upstairs. Kyra came down the stairs and looked at her family confused. They told her what was going on, then all left. Brock stopped and ran back in to tell him mother what they were doing then met up with everyone else down the road. They got to the park and Reba walked the two younger kids to the playground.

"Why cant we play, mama?" Jake asked as Reba helped him onto a 'big boy' swing that he was so proud to sit on instead of having to swing in the baby swing.

"You think you can catch that big ol' football if your dad or Van throws it at you?" He nodded.

"Yeah, they aren't _that _strong." Reba scuffed and pushed him a little.

"Pump your legs so you can get higher all by yourself." He tried pumping his little legs, but he wasn't really getting the hang of it.

"Reba, c'mon!"

"Kyra, could you help him if he needs help, please?" Kyra sighed, but nodded and Reba smiled, then turned and walked over to the rest of her family. The 'teams' split up to talk about plays, in other words, the guys were telling the girls what to do and when to do it, Reba and Cheyenne just went along with it. They did a few plays, the guys throwing the football, relying on the girls to catch. Cheyenne got scared of the ball most of the time, so Brock and Reba easily took the lead. Cheyenne and Van switched spots that way Cheyenne was the one throwing while Van ran and caught her girly throw, him being a 16 year old athlete, obviously he's going to be a little faster than the adults. The scores were neck and neck, if Reba caught this one in the end zone they would win. Brock threw the ball, him getting a little too excited, he forgot Reba wasn't on the football team and that she was a lot smaller than the high schoolers. He threw it a little too high and it went just over her head. Van ran quickly behind her catching it and running as fast as he could.

Brock didn't even try catching him, he just looked at Reba, shaking his head.

"What?! I think you forgot I'm not a 6'4 200 pound guy!" Reba said as she walked over to him. Van picked Cheyenne up over his shoulder and ran around with her excitedly.

"Van, you'd get flagged for that." Brock warned.

"I know, but I don't care! We won!" Van continued to do circles around Brock and Reba for a few more seconds, then put Cheyenne down.

"I think the losers should have to do something." Cheyenne said, smiling.

"Dealin with you two ain't enough punishment?" Reba asked.

"I say you do everyone's chores for.. A week!" Van said. The three looked at him like he was stupid.

"Van, I'm the only one who has chores anyway." Reba said.

"I don't think I should be punished, she's the one who didn't catch it." Brock said.

"You threw it high!" Reba argued.

"Jump!" She glared at him.

"No fighting." Cheyenne said. "Absolutely no fighting for a week. That's your punishment and if you guys do then… it gets worse." Brock and Reba looked at each other for while before they both agreed.

"Lets go eat!" Van said excitedly. The six of them walked back to the house that was about five minutes away. "Everybody, get ready to breathe in the smells of heaven." Van said as Reba was about to open the door. Everyone crowded around her and prepared to inhale. She opened the door and everybody tried squeezing through the door at once, Van almost plowed Reba over but she turned and glared at him before he got any closer.

"Ahhhh…." They all said at the same time.

"Is it ready, ma?" Brock asked, walking to the kitchen with Van right on his heels.

"It sure is. I always have food ready by noon on Thanksgiving." She boasted.

"It smells amazing!" Cheyenne said as she entered the kitchen.

"Well, I set up plates and everything at the table over in the dining room, so everyone go grab a plate, then come get in line for food." Liz said. Van and Brock were the first to grab their plates and rush into the kitchen. Reba grabbed two plates off the table and walked into the kitchen, glaring at Brock. She handed him a plate and he looked at it confused.

"I already have a plate." He said.

"For one of your children…" She reminded him.

"Oh, right." He helped Jake make his plate as Reba helped Kyra so Kyra didn't take too much or spill. Brock took both Kyra and Jakes plates to the table and they sat there with Van, patiently, while the rest of the family got their plates. Reba and Liz were last to make plates, leaving them alone in the kitchen.

"Thank you for doin all this, Liz. It was kinda nice to actually get to spend time with them instead of cookin."

"I was just doin everybody a favor." Liz said, scooping some stuffing onto her plate. Reba rolled her eyes but decided not to reply to the comment. "How're you and my son doin, Reba?" Reba looked up from the food in front of her to see Liz was still refusing to make any kind of eye contact, which Reba was thankful for. She looked back down and shrugged, feeling a little uncomfortable discussing this subject with her judgmental mother-in-law.

"We're alright. It's been kinda bumpy these past few months, but every marriage has their problems. We'll be fine."

"Are you talkin or are you two tryin to avoid somethin that needs help?" Reba took a deep breath. She didn't know whether to talk about it, or ask Liz to drop it. She decided to talk since it was rare for Liz to talk serious with Reba or even act concerned at all, then again, it was involving her son too.

"You want the honest answer?"

"Of course, what else would I want?"

"We avoid it. We talked a little last night and I actually enjoyed his company, but it was the first time we actually talked about serious things in a long time."

"How long?" Reba shrugged again.

"I dunno… a few months." Liz shook her head and for the first time since they started talking, Liz looked at Reba. Reba figured she'd better return the gesture so Liz knew she had Reba's full attention.

"Look, Reba. We don't have the best relationship and I'll take full responsibility for that. I don't like you, plain and simple. Not that I ever really gave you a chance, but I didn't want to. Now, I know how much you love my son and I guess I couldn't ask for more than that in a daughter-in-law other than being a good mother to my grandbabies. You've done a great job at both so far. And Brock…" She cleared her throat. "he loves you more than anything in this world. I know, not only because he's been telling me the past twenty years, but because I can see it. He's my son, I know him better than anybody… except you I suppose, and I don't want you two to lose each other. I don't want him to lose you because I know it'd _kill _him. And I'd hate to have to kill you if you hurt him." She paused for a second a let Reba think about it. "Don't give up on each other. If I knew you guys weren't meant for each other I would've said something at the wedding. The next time I call or get a phone call I want to hear good news from him, okay? I cant stand hearing my son sound so sad. And I know it's not all you either… but he wants to try and make things better, I just want to make sure you do too." Reba was in awe. It took her a while to comprehend what was just said to her, but she nodded.

"Of course, I do, but he ain't the easiest thing in the world to be married to!" Reba said with laughter in her voice.

"Well, it don't seem like you are either, honey." Liz snapped back and Reba shook her head.

"I can't argue with that one.."

"We're starvin in here!" Brock yelled from the dining room. Liz motioned toward the dining room with her head and Reba followed her. Liz sat next to Brock who was sitting at one end of the table, and Cheyenne. Cheyenne sat next to Van who sat next to Reba who was at the other end. Reba was next to Jake and Jake was next to Kyra, across from her sister. There was once empty seat next to Brock and across from Liz and that was it.

Everybody bowed there head as Reba said grace, then they dug in.

"Woowee! You're gonna have to come back next year, mom." Brock said, patting his stomach once his plate was empty. Reba shot him a dirty look from across the table and he instantly regretted his words. "Not that you're a bad cook, just… I had fun playin football." He tried with a charming smile, one that made butterflies form in Reba's stomach. Always has, always will, she was sure of it.

"That's not fair." She mumbled, looking down at her food.

"What?" He asked, innocently, still smiling.

"You know what, you butt!" he chuckled and everybody looked around the table confused as to what they were talking about.

"Mom! You should keep going with the story!" Cheyenne said, excitedly.

"It's not a story, Cheyenne, its my life… and no. Not on Thanksgiving, we're all spending time together."

"Well, nobody else is talkin, and I'm very interested in where you're at in our 'story'." Brock said, sitting forward and putting his chin in his hand.

"Am I in it?!" Jake asked.

"No honey, none of you are." Reba said.

"Aw man! Why not?"

"Mr. H didn't get any-" Reba stomped on Vans foot. She smiled and shook her head at her confused son.

"Ignore Van. You're not in it because daddy and I weren't together yet. Didn't even like each other, actually."

"I liked you!" Brock said.

"You did not!"

"Yes, I did. Why do you think I always picked on you? And who made the first move? Who asked who out? Who got denied the first three hundred times?" They both chuckled.

"Alright, maybe he liked me. But I certainly wasn't a fan of him." Jake frowned.

"You didn't like daddy?"

"Well, I do now. That's all that matters, right? Because we got a pretty awesome son out of it." She smiled at him and he smiled back, nodding.

"Mom? Please? We all want to hear." Cheyenne pleaded. Reba looked at Liz and Liz nodded then Reba let out a long sigh.

"Fine…"


	4. Chapter 4

_Hm.. Dont know how I feel about this chapter. Soooo... you should let me know what you think!_

_**I PROMISE I'M GOING SOMEWHERE WITH THIS, JUST BE PATIENT AND TRUST ME.**  
_

_Thanks for putting up with me and my long waits between updates... It really does mean a lot. _

**_REVIEW. :D_**

* * *

"Where were we, Cheyenne?" Reba asked.

"Uh… Dad just licked your hand..?" Brock laughed.

"I think I remember this…" Brock said.

"Just by that little part?" Kyra asked and Brock nodded.

"Yeah. And I remember _exactly _what we were talkin about too." Brock said, looking at Reba. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, movin on…" Reba said. "Halloween, a few days after that?" She asked Brock, he tried thinking back to the day that happened twenty years ago.

"Hmm… Oh! Yeah… Do that part."

"Alright… October 31st, 1979..."

_**October 31**__**st**__**, 1997, Halloween day.**_

"_What on earth are you doin?" Terry asked his girlfriend who was on a step ladder putting up fake spider webs around the bar._

"_I'm decorating, what does it look like?!" _

"_For what?"_

"_Halloween!" _

"_Oh.. that's today?" Terry asked._

"_No, it's last week. Yes, it's today! I told you to get a costume."_

"_Sorry, baby. I forgot." _

"_Didn't see that one comin…" She mumbled quietly._

"_Huh?" He asked, walking around the bar._

"_Nothin." She smiled and stepped down. _

"_Hey, I gotta help my brother move tonight and Brock's coverin for me, you two gonna be okay by yourselves for a few hours?" She rolled her eyes._

"_I'm better off by myself."_

"_It'll probably be busy tonight, please? Just for a little bit." He begged._

"_Fine… but you need to hurry. I don't know how long I'm gonna be able to put up with him."_

"_Well, he's my best friend, honey. Hopefully forever." She felt nauseated at the thought of forever. With both of them. She knew it was bad, but she just didn't feel anything with Terry. She didn't feel like they could spend forever together… he obviously did, but she was nineteen! She didn't want to think about finding the love of her life and settling down already. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear Brock come in. "Okay, gotta go. Thank you guys so much." He kissed Reba's cheek, then ran out the door._

"_Just you and me tonight, Red." Brock said with a sly grin._

"_Don't call me that. And quit smilin about it." She demanded. _

"_Oh, c'mon… it'll be fun! I even have a costume I was gonna wear." Reba looked at him. _

"_You dress up?" He smirked sheepishly and nodded._

"_It's fun… the one night a year you don't have to be yourself."_

"_That's how I think of it."_

"_You dress up?" Reba raised her eyebrow._

"_Maybe… not this year. I'm stuck workin and I thought Terry would be here to dress up with me."_

"_Well, I know I ain't Terry, but I'd be happy to make a fool out of myself with you." Reba thought about it, then shook her head._

"_Nah…"_

"_Well, I'm gonna no matter what you do… I'll be back." He ran out to his car and was back in less than a minute, then ran into the bathroom. About five minutes later he came out dressed up as a clown with out the makeup… "Think you could help-"She cut him off before he could finish as he sat in one of the barstools in front of where she stood behind the bar._

"_No."_

"_Oh, come on.. I don't know how to do this crap. Please?" She rolled her eyes and snatched the makeup out of his hand, then started applying white makeup all over his face._

"_A clown is the best you could do? A little unoriginal, don't you think?" He shrugged._

"_I thought it was funny…" He paused. "You're very hard to please, you know."_

"_Only stupid people would know that."_

"_And childish." he added._

"_Says the guy dressed as a clown!"_

"_Hey… you dress up too."_

"_It's my favorite holiday." He sighed and stayed quiet for a while._

"_Sorry you gotta spend it with me." She looked at him. _

"_Huh?"_

"_I just know you don't like me very much… It must suck to spend your favorite holiday with someone you hate."_

"_I don't hate you, Brock… and I'm sure you know the feeling."_

"_I don't, actually. And if you're saying I hate you, you're wrong. Sure, you're kind of annoying and hateful, but you aren't the worst woman I've ever met." _

"… _Thanks? Or should I be mad?" Brock chuckled and shook his head, but Reba grabbed the top of his head to held it still. "Quit movin."_

"_I was being honest, not rude… and it's just an opinion. Everybody else seems to like you."_

"_Soo… you don't?" He looked up and met her eyes._

"_What's it matter?" She shrugged. "I mean, do you honestly care what I think of you?" She thought about it for a second, then shrugged again._

"_Guess it's not a huge deal." Brock looked back down, disappointed at her answer. What he said about her was true, he did mean it, but there were other things he left out. Like how adorable he thought she was when she laughs and scrunches her nose slightly, or how when she gets annoyed or angry she raises her eyebrow and glares a glare that only she could do, how she paces back and forth while she's thinking or anxious, how she's so sarcastic and funny and playful, yet serious when she needs to be. Brock thought about how he seemed to love more qualities about her than what he disliked and it scared him, made him feel a little sick, actually because this was his best friends girlfriend and he had only known her a few months… well, as long as Terry had known her. Almost a year. Brock shook the thoughts from him head and looked back up at the beautiful redhead. _

"_Why's it your favorite holiday?"_

"_I normally like scarin people and settin up pranks, but obviously," She motioned around the bar with her hand. "cant do that." He smirked. "What?" He just shook his head again._

"_So, how're things with Terry?" She shrugged, then stopped herself from saying anything. This was Terry's best friend she was talking to and she had to remember that._

"_Fine."_

"_Just 'fine'?"_

"_We're fantastic." Brock smirked and narrowed his eyes. _

"… _okay."_

"_Okay?" He nodded, still smirking. "What do you mean 'okay'?" She stopped putting the blue on his eyes and he shrugged._

"_Okay."_

"_You know something."_

"_Maybe."_

"_He's planning on breaking up with me, isn't he?!"_

"_What? No-"_

"_Well, you know what? Good! Good for him. I'm happy he's doin that, he's makin the biggest mistake of his life, y'know. He's gonna miss me when I'm gone!"_

"_Reba! He's not breakin up with you…"_

"_Why… Why not?" She put her elbows on the bar and put her face in her hands._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I'm miserable! I cant take it anymore, Brock…" She stood up straight and looked at him with big eyes. What did she just do…? "Forget I said that… I cant believe I said that… what is _wrong _with me?" She talked to herself all the way to the bathroom_. _Brock sat there for a while, unsure of what to do. He didn't know whether to go try to talk to her and tell her he wouldn't tell Terry that, or just stay and let her think things through. And he felt like a terrible friend if he didn't tell Terry, but as weird as it was, a big chunk of him felt happy about what just slipped out of her mouth… her pretty, little mouth. _Stop_. No. What's he doing. Ugh… He sat there a while longer, then began to get antsy when she didn't come out for twenty minutes. He slowly made his way back to the employees only bathroom and took a deep breath before knocking. _

"_Reba?" Her heart started racing… she still couldn't believe she spilled that to his _best friend._ She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity and took a deep breath before speaking._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I just wanted to check on you. You've been in here a while… we can talk, if you'd like."_

"_No, no… I'm fine. Thanks though." She tried being as nice as possible to him, hoping he would keep his trap shut. _

"_Okay… Just so you know, I'm not gonna say anything. It's not my problem or business. But I am here if you need to talk, I know we don't get along that well, but you seem kinda stressed." She walked to the door and thought about opening it, but quickly changed her mind._

"_Thanks…" She said quietly, part of her hoping her heard, the other part hoping he didn't. Brock sighed when she didn't come out, and he got even more impatient when she stayed in there for almost an hour. People started showing up and soon, he was getting bombarded with customers. _

"_Reba, open up, I need your help out here!" She opened the bathroom door quickly and looked at him with wide eyes._

"_Why didn't you tell me we were so busy?!" She asked as they walked out. He shrugged._

"_I knew you wanted time alone."_

"_Yeah, but I have a job to do!"_

"_Sorry…" She started making drinks left and right and handing them to people with a knee weakening smile that made them want to come back for another drink… That's how she go so many customers, everybody loved her. Once they got everybody served and everyone seemed pretty happy they both let out content sighs. "Reba…" He spoke quietly, close to her ear which made her uncomfortable, but he had to ask, it was bothering him. "If you're so unhappy, why don't you just leave him?" She looked up at him, shook her head and walked away. _

"_I don't wanna talk about it, Brock."_

"_But-"_

"_But nothin! Just drop it, okay? Forget everything." He rolled his eyes at her when she turned around and walked away. Women are so dramatic… He turned his head toward the door when he heard it open. His eyes got big when he heard a familiar laugh, then she said his name._

"_Brock Hart…" A blonde, busty, 'nurse' who was revealing way more than any 'nurse' should be, said._

"_Julie Smith…" He replied once he new he was spotted. _

"_What _are _you up to nowadays, Brock?" He shrugged._

"_School, work, same ol', same ol'." She sat in a stool while her friend ran to the bathroom. _

"_I've missed you." She said with a sparkle in her eye._

"_Yeah?" She nodded and he started drying a glass. _

"_What're you doin tonight?"_

"_You're watchin it happen."_

"_You're workin all Halloween night?!" he nodded._

"_I gotta help Reba, we're busy tonight."_

"_And afterwards…?" She asked seductively. He shrugged, not showing much interest._

"_I don't know, Julie."_

"_Well, I could give you somethin to do." he thought about it a second, setting the glass down and getting himself a glass of water. She was hot, but so clingy… and he didn't want a relationship with her but he knew that's what she wanted. She was annoying and touchy feely all the time and always up his butt… but _so _hot. Maybe just one night together and he wont hear from her again. He nodded twice._

"_I'll let you know." She smiled. "Are you stayin here all night, or do you want to meet somewhere?"_

"_I'll come back at closing time. I just wanted to stop by and see you." _

"_Alright, I'll see you later then." She stood, smiling and leaned over the bar to kiss him. He mentally rolled his eyes, but gave her a light kiss before she left. Reba watched her walk out and laughed, shaking her head. She finished cleaning a table, then walked behind Brock to make somebody a drink. _

"_Thought you didn't own a girlfriend."_

"_She ain't my girlfriend." Reba rolled her eyes. _

"_Womanizer." She mumbled under her breath._

"_What?" She looked at him._

"_You're a womanizer. You've never had a serious relationship, you just sleep around."_

"_I just don't want a serious relationship right now, not until I find a woman who's actually worth my time, is that so bad? I'd rather not waste my time on a woman who I'm just gonna end up leaving anyway." Reba didn't have a response to that, she just went back to making the drink. "And it ain't your business." He added before walking away. Reba chuckled quietly to herself when he stormed off like a toddler._

"_Y'all fight like a married couple." The customer said. Reba laughed again._

"_Never… never in a million years." Reba said, then chuckled and shook her head at the ridiculous thought. They spent the rest of the night avoiding each other, not speaking or even looking at each other. Just a rare 'excuse me' or 'can you help them, I'm busy'._

_2 a.m. came a lot quicker than they thought because they were so busy. Brock went back and washed his face and changed back into his everyday clothes while Reba worked on getting all the last, very intoxicated people out of the bar. There were a few guys who wouldn't listen to her, instead they'd just flirt with her, so she decided to just walk away and let Brock handle them when he came out. She washed the table when he came out and asked the guys to politely leave._

"_Just one more round." one of the guys pleaded._

"_No, its after close, you guys have to leave."_

"_Ask that pretty redhead what she's doin tonight and we'll leave." Brock rolled his eyes and turned to ask Reba the question, but when he looked at her she had a worried expression on her face and she slightly shook her head. _

"_She's busy." Brock stated. _

"_How would you know, you didn't even ask."_

"_Because, I'm the one she's busy with, leave. Now." He said annoyed and very bothered by the pigs. They all looked surprised, then looked at Reba who also looked surprised, but she shook it off and nodded, hoping they'd leave peacefully. It worked much to their relief. Reba watched a car pull into the parking lot and she sighed._

"_Your… thing is here." She didn't really know what she was to him. "You can go, I'll finish and close up." Brock shook his head._

"_She can wait, I'm not gonna make you do it all." Reba shrugged._

"_It doesn't matter to me, really, go. You shouldn't make a woman wait on you, that's the woman's job." She smirked at him, but he didn't seem amused._

"_I don't care if I make her wait." _

'_No wonder he couldn't have a serious relationship… no woman is stupid enough to ever stay with him for more than a month' Reba thought. _

"_Where's Terry anyway? Wasn't he supposed to be here, like, 3 hours ago?" Reba shrugged._

"_Don't know. He said he wouldn't be over there all night, but knowing him and Mike they probably got beer and have been drinking." Brock gave her a sad smile. They continued cleaning for a few more minutes until they heard a horn. Reba sighed louder this time so Brock could here. "Just go."_

"_No."_

"_Brock-"_

"_No." Reba rolled her eyes and continued cleaning. They finished up in about 10 minutes and Brock couldn't believe Julie was still waiting for him. _

"_She's a keeper." Reba said as she walked out past him while he held the door for her. _

"_Definitely not." _

"_Have fun." Reba said, unlocking her car. _

"_Yeah." He said, as he walked over to Julies car. "See you tomorrow." Reba got in her car and waved to them as she drove by him in the parking lot. He waved back, hoping she'd see, but she didn't which made him feel stupid. _

"_Ready?" Julie asked, excitedly. Brock just nodded. _

"_You'll take me to my car tomorrow, right?"_

"_Yep." Brock got in the passenger seat and thought about a lot of stuff during the long, silent, and awkward car ride._

**November, 24****th****, 1979.**

"Daddy!" Cheyenne said.

"She was just a friend…" He defended.

"You never told me about this 'Julie'." Liz said.

"How often did I tell you about women?" Brock gave her a second to think. "Once in high school because I went to prom with her and you took pictures of us, and one other time."

"Who was the other one?" Van asked. Everybody gave him another look.

"The woman I knew I was gonna marry one day." Brock answered. Everybody gave Van a minute to think about it before it finally hit him. He smiled, very proud of himself.

"Mrs. H…"

"I knew you'd catch on." Reba said, smiling and patting his hand. He smiled a big, goofy smile and nodded.

"Wait, so you only brought two women home to meet Grammy Liz… ever?!" Cheyenne asked. Brock and Reba both nodded.

"The high school one I was forced to bring home and introduce to Grammy Liz though, otherwise your mother would've been the only one." Cheyenne smiled.

"That's so sweet!" Cheyenne said excitedly. Reba smirked and shook her head.

"I was just ashamed of all the other women."

"That Julie girl wasn't ugly." Reba said.

"That's not what I mean… I wasn't gonna bring girls home to meet my mother if I knew I didn't want them around a long time." Brock said, looking directly at Reba now.

"Awwww!" Cheyenne said, putting a hand on her chest.

"Yeah, yeah… he's sweet." Reba said, acting unimpressed. He gave her a dirty look and she smirked. Reba poked her nose a few times. "You got some… brown stuff on your nose, there."

"I'm not kissing up!" Brock said and Reba laughed and raised her eyebrows.

"Uh huh." Kyra looked between her parents.

"You guys are never like this." Kyra said. Reba's smile slowly faded and Brock cleared his throat.

"Everybody finished?" Reba asked, standing. Reba started picking up the plates as everybody went into the living room and talked. Cheyenne decided to help her mother with the mess. They carried all the tableware into the kitchen and set everything in the sink.

"Thanks for that, mom." Reba nodded as she rinsed the dishes. "Need any help?" Reba shook her head.

"I'm fine, honey, thank you." Cheyenne watched her mother for a minute.

"You alright?" Reba nodded. Cheyenne worried the most about her mother, she had seen her parents get along so well for fifteen years and in just a few months it seems like they're starting to fall apart. She'd heard the fighting, and even heard her mom cry a few times, but now its just nothing which scared Cheyenne even more, not communicating, no 'I love yous' no affection, just nothing. They had done good so far today, she hadn't seen them this happy in a while, but she knows it probably isn't easy for her mom to think back to all the good times they had together and tell Cheyenne about them.

"Yeah." She looked at her daughter, then went back to rinsing the dishes. "Go spend time with Grammy Liz before she leaves." Cheyenne nodded and left the kitchen. Reba watched her family laugh and talk and smile while she washed the dishes and she couldn't help but smile herself. She watched Van and Cheyenne sit closely together on the couch, she watched Liz and Kyra play the hand slap game and she watched her husband tickle their four year old son as he screeched and laughed. She rushed to get everything cleaned up that way she could be apart of it all. She finished wiping off the table, then put the rag back in the kitchen and sat down on the couch next to Cheyenne.

Jake left his fathers lap to sit on Reba's as soon as she sat down. She kissed the top of his head, then rested her head on Cheyenne's shoulder.

"Tired, momma?" Reba nodded.

"Very." She answered, while yawning. "I think it's nap time…"

"No!" Jake said.

"You don't wanna take a nap with me?" She asked, pouting. He just shook his head, clearly not worried about his moms feelings.

"DANG! Mr. H! Did you see that interception?! It went right past the guys head and into the other guys' arms! That was nuts!" Brock nodded.

"Yeah, it was." Brock looked over to the couch and grinned when he saw Reba's eyes slowly closing on Cheyenne's shoulder. "Jake, buddy, get off your mom so I can take her upstairs."

"I ain't sleepin." She mumbled with her eyes still shut.

"Yeah, but you will be." She shrugged and Brock decided to wait a few minutes until she fell 'asleep' completely to carry her up. He motioned with his thumb for Jake to get off her lap which made her move around, then he slowly picked her up. She wasn't asleep and he knew that, but she was too tired to say anything, at this point, she was happy to be carried. She waited until they were all the way up the stairs to smirk. He shook his head. "Faker." He said smiling, though she couldn't see because she still kept her eyes shut. He laid her down on her side and pulled on the blankets underneath her so he could cover her up after taking off her shoes. She smiled, he hadn't done this to her in forever and she didn't know if he was doing it because his mom was here or because they talked and agreed to try to get along better, but she didn't care. He did it and it made her happy either way. Once he was done covering her up he stood up straight and turned to walk out but she quickly opened her eyes and grabbed his arm without a second thought. He stopped and looked at her confused.

"Stay."

"Hm?"

"Stay with me… please?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Uh… W-why?" He stumbled over his words.

"Fine, just go watch the game." She said, turning her back towards him and facing his side of the bed.

"No, no…" He quickly took off his shoes and slid under the covers facing her. "I was just curious… I'm glad you asked." He said. She raised an eyebrow and he smiled.

"What?" He gave her a confused look. "Why're you smilin?"

"Because I can." He heard a loud noise come from Van and they looked at each other, scared.

"MR. H! YOU'RE MISSIN THIS GAME!" Reba rolled her eyes and Brock chuckled. "WE'RE WINNING!" Brock face went serious. Of course, the one game they win he wasn't watching.

"Just go…"

"No, it's alright."

"Brock, really, it's fine." He shook his head.

"I'll just have Van explain everything that happened and I'll try to picture it in my head." Reba had an amused look on her face at the thought of Van having to try to think back to something and tell it in details. "You're comin to the game Friday, right?"

"When do I ever miss it?"

"Last weekend."

"Jake was sick!"

"Wrap him in a blanket!" Reba gave him a dirty look and he laughed.

"One game. I miss one game and I never hear the end of it. Van has given me enough crap for it, I don't need it from you too."

"How could you miss me coach? And Van play… what kind of a wife, slash daughters-boyfriends-mom are you?" Brock asked, then grinned.

"Oh, shut up. Next time you can stay home with the sick child then."

"And you'll coach the football team?" Reba nodded. "Alright, it's a deal." Reba yawned and closed her eyes. They laid there quietly for a few minutes, then Reba felt him move a little. "Reba?" He whispered. She stayed completely quiet and still, pretending she didn't hear him. She knew what he wanted, he wanted her to be asleep so he could go back downstairs and she felt kinda bad making him stay up here with her instead of enjoying his Thanksgiving the way he likes to. He gently brushed her hair back behind her ear. "You don't ever fall asleep that quickly." He said quietly. He was right, she was always busy thinking about stuff while she was in bed, she never fell asleep within five minutes. She never fell asleep within a half hour! She waited… and waited and he didn't leave. Maybe he fell asleep? She slowly opened one eye but quickly shut it again when his face was just five inches away from hers, looking right at her. "You're faking… again"

"I tend to fake things every once in a while." She said, smirking with her eyes shut still. She opened an eye when she didn't hear a sarcastic laugh or anything. She saw him glaring and she chuckled.

"Very funny."

"You set yourself up for that one." He didn't say anything. "It was a joke, Brock. Don't get all upset now, eighteen years later. Obviously I'm a good actress if you've never noticed." She said and laughed again.

"You're ridiculous! I feel like our whole marriage is lie now!"

"Oh, Brock… I'm just teasin."

"So, you've never pretended?"

"Well, I'm not sayin that-"

"Reba!" She laughed.

"I don't know, not that I can remember…. Maybe once…" He frowned. "But it's okay. It was just that one time."

"When?" He asked sadly. She smirked.

"Well… Remember that one time you snuck us in to the golf course?" His jaw dropped.

"That was amazing, what're you talkin about?"

"Yeah, you seemed to really be enjoyin yourself." He looked heartbroken and she couldn't help but chuckle quietly. "It was just that one time, Brock. Out of every other time, I'd say you've done pretty well."

"Yeah, I have. I'm good… I'm good." He reassured himself.

"Go watch the game."

"Why're you tryin to get rid of me?"

"Because I know its how you love to spend Thanksgiving."

"I spend every Thanksgiving doing that."

"I don't think watchin me sleep is gonna be much fun." He shrugged.

"I could use a nap." He heard Van yell something and he slowly started to change his mind. Reba looked at him, obviously unconvinced that he would be staying with her much longer and she was right. "Okay, I just gotta go check the score." She smirked and rolled her eyes, turning her back towards him.

"Just wake me up in an hour." She said, waving towards to door.

"Okay." He rushed out of the room and down the stairs catching the end of the game and the team that he wasn't rooting for scoring the winning touchdown. "I need a beer…"


End file.
